


Peace of mind - Original Story

by Fluffy_Mermaid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Mermaid/pseuds/Fluffy_Mermaid
Summary: A story about a demon who goes out and saves whats dearest to her, along the way she gets caught up in a war, causing her mission to be prolonged, She meets many other demons, humans, angels, etc, that eventually help her on her adventure.
Kudos: 1





	Peace of mind - Original Story

It was the higher demons birthday, she was greeted all across the town, people saying hello, sharing treats with her and even wanting to come to the royal ceremony that is held for her birthday every year. Her name was Pamala Da'Vil, Daughter of one of the Knights Of Hell. "What do you think of the town this year?" a voice chirped up behind Pamala "It's quite lovely even after everything, You know..the banash-" He was interrupted by the smaller demon "I know! I know..you don't need to remind me'' she said in a softer tone "i do think it's nice, everyone is nice to me, I even got a cookie from the Bakery." She said with a growing smile "Yeah? you ready for the ceremony? 15 is a big number for a growing demon" He chuckled softly "Yamus, i'm not a little kid anymore, plus this is the year where you can take over Father's place here, isn't that fun?" She poked Yamus in a playful way "You know that makes me nervous, Father was...something else and well, i don't want to turn into that.." "well, let's go home and get ready for tonight, i know you don't want to take over his place but a lot of people look up to you and I know I don't want to wait a million years to try to take over this place, I-I mean, You're much older than me! Let's just go" She sighed and started walking back to their large home, along the roads were nice pink trees that dropped leaves all along the path, Other demons on their way to their own businesses and greeting pair of demons.

Yamus Da'Vil is a tall demon, around 6'3, his horns curled in front of his ears and ended at the edge of his face, They were cracked on the right and the left was completely broken off, the remaining horn was decorated in gold jewelry, his skin was a crimson red that resembled his father's. A mouth full of teeth and sharp nails though he's never used them aggressively, He's the second oldest of the Da'Vil family, though the only respectable one left with the shiny red skin that most demons adore in the beauty world, classic and slick, something that died in the commoners pool.

Pamala Da'Vil is a much shorter demon at 15, only 5'3 but stood tall and confident. Her skin was a cool baby blue with tightly curled horns on her head, Pamala's hair was pure black that covered her dark cyan eyes, something that ran in her family, cyan Irises and pitch black Scleras. She had a habit of biting her fingers and always had a smile on her face, a joker that would always find the light of any situation.

The third and final child of the Da'Vil family, She was named Falamo Da'Vil, she was going to be the next heir for the family like their Father, She was a witty girl who had planning to over rule over the town with an iron fist, she loved her siblings like the last thing on earth,, though she was shut in and never was shown any love from her father. Her skin was purple, a perfect mix of her fathers and mothers, and her horns were large and curly, loving only a few things in life, those things including her Angel partner.

* * *

Pamala in her room was getting ready for the royal ceremony for her 15th birthday, a traditional kimono that's worn, black with the family's crest on it in a cyan color, the ribbon that's wrapped around her waist was also cyan, underneath was a petticoat. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a braid going around it, her band were swept to the side and pinned in place, showing her eyes. It was really late at this time and the town was ready for the celebration, lanterns all around the paths and the people were dressed up nice, in dresses and button ups. As Pamala got down from her room and down the hall and out the front door, there was Yamus in the cyan button up and black slacks, his hair was slick back nicely and he had nice jewelry on his horns, nicer than usual "You look really nice, i remember when i was your age with Fala..' He chuckled softly "Yeah? i bet she as pretty as ever, did she..wear the same thing as me?" Pamala asked softly, rubbing on the dress softly "Yes, Hers was a bit bigger, of course and her waist trim was gold" She hummed softly, and took Yamus by the elbow "Let's go before we're late"

Walking down the cobblestone roads, The people watched from the sidelines and gathering behind them as they walk, eventually getting to the town hall, up the steps was her mother holding a small box "Here we gather today to celebrate, My daughter's 15th year with us, She is getting old, so old i might say she's ready to take over Yahana's Place here, you all know that He was the leader here many years ago and started a war just in this area, He let Angels in our town, in our homeland, but i trust that my little, Pamala is ready for that duty, to protect us.." Pamala walked up the stairs and stood by her Mother, Her mother then opened the box and took out a small class crown and placed in on the little demon's head. The crowd below them began to clap and cheer in joy though Pamala didn't want to be the heir of the town, she was quite in shock "I-.." she wanted to speak up but shut up quickly, Soon Yamus walked off the stage and down the stairs, starting music near the field by the town hall, It was where the potluck was, dancing and music all around, people laughing and having a good time, making friends and seeing the town so lively for the first time since the last time someone was in charge.

The moons shined brightly above them, Blue as the Earth's sky and yet much prettier. The second moon suddenly stopped giving it's shine, something seemed to be flying off of it at least near it, coming from so so high..Pamala walked over to the front of the event to see what was up there but whatever was there, crashed into Pamala, making her fall and scrap her knees. An angel stood there, large white wings and piercing yellow ears stared at the townsfolk, Pamala tried to get up but the angel stepped on her back "You demons sit here and celebrate this ones leadership when her father tried to make my species suffer, we watch as we find the next one to rule and yet? you put a pitiful little demon in charge? someone who sits there and smiles while everyone else in this dimension suffer? Lower classed demons work for their kin to barely live in slums" The angel hissed at the crowd, pressing her shoe harder into the smaller one's back "You're so disgusting, so lifeless, so pitiful..' she muttered, looking down at Pamala, removing her shoe and going over to the glass crown that was given to her and picking it up "This shouldn't mean anything to you, a little crown?" a small chuckle followed after before crushing it in her palm though Pamala tried to sit up and when she did, she stood up and leaped towards the Angel, She was someone who seemed in and out of battles, short hair that was swept to the side, scars from various things, pure white clothes and seems to nearly shine and glow under the dark blue light. 

The little demon grabbed onto the angels back, one hand on the left wing and the other holding onto her shoulder "You think you can just step onto MY grounds and say whatever you'd like?!" Pamala growled, going to bite the angle but was quickly grabbed by her hair, the bun was undone and she was being held by the braid, when Pam was in danger, Yamus was finally alarmed and tried to stop the woman but was pushed away by some forced, released by the angel's palm "what a pity, can't stop me? Aww.." Another chuckle before the palm started glowing "You'll learn quickly what it takes to be a leader around here" she mumbled before pressing the hot hand against Pamala's Face, A loud screech erupted from the 15 year old, tears nearly rolled down her cheeks before the heat vaporized them. She was then dropped back on the floor, her face was branded by the vengeful angel, just looking for something to blame. Before the angel could fly away once more, Pamala's mother came crying out for her, immediately dropping to her knees to aid the small lady but Yamus stood there in shock as he watched the winged woman fly back into the sky before slowly walking to his poor sister, Grimacing at the burn wound on her face, not able to say a thing just yet. 


End file.
